


Excercise

by Andraste



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack passes the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excercise

Waking or sleeping, Jack keeps seeing it. At night, he turns over until the sheets are twisted, and during the day ... there's nothing to do in here but think, except more push ups.

He can picture the car plunging into the river, the water pouring in. It must have been dark down there, freezing. He's not sure why people say that drowning is an easy death. That doesn't mean he can't think of a thousand more difficult ones.

What he can't think of is anything more frustrating than sitting in solitary, imagining ways to kill a woman who's already dead.


End file.
